


Cowboy Boots and Food Shopping

by kitkatz221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, M/M, cowboy boots, dr sexy MD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think i need cowboy boots” Cas said sternly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Boots and Food Shopping

This was a normal site in the bunker. The Boys just left for a hunt that looked Deamony (Deans new favorite word) and Cas was tasked to watch Crowley. Which wasn't much of a job. Crowley now had a “collar” with etched spell work so he wouldn't smoke out and he was also in protective custody because Abandon had placed a hit on “The Former King of Hell”’s head.  Cas and Crowley were in the entertainment room watching their "stories".  They had each become addicted to soap operas in English, Spanish, and Italian.  The bunker got amazing reception, Sam hasn't figure it out yet.

 

Currently they were watching (Without Dean knowing) Doctor Sexy M.D. (Dean would kill them for watching it without him)

“Do you think the cowboy boots is what makes him so sexy?” Cas turned to Crowley.

"Everyone know that. But it could also be the deal I made with the actor 5 years ago."

Cas turned to Crowley "how many deals have you made with actors?"

"Let's just say they shouldn't be thanking Your absent Father for their Emmy awards"

“I think i need cowboy boots” Cas said sternly.

Crowley looked at Cas with some underlying smirk knowing what he was thinking.

\--------------------------

“"No don't get the ones with crosses on them. That's stupid. Get these with the skull and crossbones. Those are definitely sexier. “ Said Crowley over Cas’s shoulder.

“But I like these.”  Said Cas.

They both had hijacked Sams computer to look at Amazon for the past hour.

“Ok fine...oo what about the ones with wings. I think that would be better. Then you could add some angel mojo to them.”  

Cas gave Crowley a shocked smile.

“What? I'm tired of you two dancing around each other. The sexual tension is making me uncomfortable!!” and with that Crowley went back to watching their stories.

Cas blushed.

\--------------

It took a week for the boots to come in. Cas was very nervous about them

it was another week before he got the courage to wear them around the bunker.

\--------------

The bunker needed re-stocking so Cas was going with Dean to the giant big-box superstore.

Cas dressed carefully that morning, Jeans that hugged his shape, an AC/DC well worn tee shirt that clung to his muscles. A plaid button up shirt as a cover layer with the sleeves rolled up. and the cowboy boots that he painstakingly etched with protection spells.

 

“You ready Cas?” Dean asked without looking up from the file he was reading.

“Yes, im ready, Sam and Kevin gave me their lists”

“Great, lets...you look nice” Dean dropped the file on the floor and looked shy, if only for a moment.

“Thank you, i thought i would try something different today. You keep telling me to stop looking like a tax accountant " Cas said with a small smile.

“ok lets go.” Dean said with a slight stutter.

 

At the giant store Dean couldn't help but notice the jeans looked a bit tight around Cas’s ass and the boots were new. They were..hot. Cas was looking incredible today. A bit dangerous mysterious.  Deans imagination began to run a little off track as Cas was trying to pick out which breakfast cereal he wanted to buy in bulk.  They moved to the drink area and realized Cas was looking at Hershey Chocolate Syrup and his imagination began to think about how it would be to tear off his shirt and suck off that syrup from his nipples.  Cas looked over and gave a small smile like he knew what Dean was thinking.  Blood pooled in Deans cheeks and worked its way to a growing bulge in his jeans.

“Sam told me that this was better to make Chocolate milk then the powdered stuff” Cas said as he put it in the basket.

 

The cold section proved a bit hazardous for Deans imagination.  when Can turned from the freezer grabbing Crowleys pizza rolls, his nipples were firm and very noticeable though the tee shirt.  As Dean was thinking Cas put a few more things in the basket.

"Um, Cas these are not on the list" Dean was now looking down at a can of whipped cream and chocolate chip ice cream.

I was thinking about maybe getting some ice cream and whipped cream for the apple and cherry pies you picked up. Cas said with confidence and a little blush that was gone before Dean really register it. Deans imagination flashed quickly on the whipped cream...."nope, ..dead puppies, Crowley, hell..." Dean opened his eyes and was happy to find nothing was noticed...even if he was struggling with very tight pants.

 

In the fresh food area, Sam had Strawberries and apples on his list. Why dean Didn't know. Probably something to do with fresh salads or something.

“Sam needs them for a spell he found, it has something to do with blessing the ground for a garden.”

Dean was thinking about the Strawberries, feeding them to Cas while covered in the chocolate syrup from before.

 

Food . Check

Toiletries. Check.

Food to have questionable fun with...with his angel. Check. "When did he become my angel?". Check.

Enough salt to drown Crowley. Check

Headache, sleep aid, and non-drowsy meds. Check

Booze. Check.

 

As they were leaving the big box store loaded with supplies and a 4 month supply of toilet paper Dean was on the verge of asking something he wasn't sure about.

 

“So, why did you decide to buy Cowboys boots?”

“I don't know, i liked them” Cas said shyly.  he wasn't an idiot. he knew Dean was watching him strangely at the store and he couldn't help notice the bulge straining in deans jeans. internally he was smiling, but unsure if it was ok.

“Do you want to stop and grab some dinner before heading back?”

“I thought ..”

“There is this new burger place in town and i have been wanting to try it. Sam and Kevin are probably going to be researching all night and forget to eat anyway and Crowley has been hooked on Pizza Rolls, and we have enough to get him through the night”

Before waiting for Cas’s answer dean turned toward the new Burger Place.

After 2 orders for Green Chile Bacon Cheese Burgers (house specialty) and 2 beers Dean began to veer toward the conversation that was needed.

“So Cas, the boots?”

“I told you, i … I..I thought you would like them” Cas said hanging his head embarrassed .

“You thought i would like them?” Unsure of what he heard.

“Yes”

“I do, they look good on you.”

“I like them.”

‘I like them on you”

“thankyou”

“ Cas, um, i don't normally say this, but you look incredible today”

“thank you” Cas was not sure where this was going but he needed to gather his courage “You look incredible everyday Dean”

“Thank you Cas. “ Dean blushed and knew this was not going as well as he had hoped.

there was an awkward quiet and Dean sipped his beer.

 

“Dean, i didn't but they syrup for just milk.” Cas said so quietly Dean wasn't sure if he heard him right. “I was hoping to use it for something else”

“Yah? you know i was thinking about that as well, i have a few ideas” they smirked at one another. “How many of those strawberries does Sam need?

“Only one”

 

They got their burgers to go.  The ride home as quiet and full of tension.  They grabbed the cold stuff from the car so it would go bad.

The tension was hard to deal with, if the car ride home was long for Cas, the wait to get away from people in the bunker was worse.

 

As Dean predicted, Sam and Kevin were at the main library table reading and Sam only waved at acknowledgment when dean put down the apples and 1 strawberry.

Dean almost ran to make sure Crowley was occupied, he was pizza rolls and some Spanish soap opera, and he may or may not have been crying.

Cas was waiting by Deans room with a shopping bag and made a shy smile when Dean came around the corner.

The door closed behind them. and there was no going back.

 

Dean pushed Cas up against the closed door and kissed him with every emotion he could muster. everything he had wanted to tell him since the day he realized he was in love with an angel.  

“Dean” came a moan. “ i. im, don't know what to do. i have observed humans but ..”

“Shh, don't worry. I  haven't ever with a dude, but right now, i don't care. i just want you.”

Dean grabbed Cases hair and kissed him deeply again.

Cas responded by squeezing Deans biceps and moving down his back, giving Dean goosebumps. Cas’s hands found their way under Deans shirt to bare flesh and Dean moaned.

Dean moved to Cas’s ear and whispered, “would you like to know how i would use that syrup now?” kissed his neck as cas made a slight whine.

Dean let cas go and picked up the shopping bag that was almost forgotten and went toward the bed. cas didn't move, unsure of what to do.  Dean was taking of the plastic security wrapping  and looked over his shoulder “Cas, this is more of a show than tell”

Cas moved to the bed and sat down and Dean also took a bottle out of his bedside table and set it next to the shopping goods.

“Cas, i have to ask you, you are sure and clear about what we are going to do right?”

“Yes i am, we will be finding creative uses for common foods one would find in a kitchen while we are be expressing the feelings that have building within our souls for an unknown period of time”

Dean stopped, stone still.  Cas did know what Dean had in mind.

“Dean, is this ok?”

Dean leaned over Cas and gently kissed his lips. “I feel more right about doing that, then i have about 90% of the stuff i have done in my life. and you know i have done some stuff that is questionable in my life.  I know its not men, its just you”

Cas looked on the verge of tears “Did you just quote Torchwood?”

There was a pause. dean had a slight memory of Sam and Kevin making Cas watch Doctor Who and by proceeding to Torchwood. “well, yes. but its true”

Cas pulled Dean to him and they both fell back on to the bed.

Dean kissed Cas’s neck and slowly moved to his collarbone. while hearing Cas make delicious sounds that only made Dean want to keep going, even it the end of the world was knocking at the door. slowly the button up shirt was peeled off and the AC/DC shirt pulled upward and revealed a muscular chest. dean traced the way down, controlling his every desire. If he didn't stay calm they would already be halfway done, no he wanted this to last. Licking Cas’s niples caused a bucking from Cas, Dean only gave a small breathy laugh. Slowly he made his way down to the buttons on his jeans and paused. Cas opened his eyes and looked into Dean's eyes. Inside Deans mind was something he thought he would never hear again, now that Cas was human. “Please Dean, all i want is you” this whisper within his mind was something he wasn't sure actually came from Cas.  When Cas was an angel when they made eye contact they could have a private conversation, something that they never told Sam about because it usually involved talking about how bad Sam was doing with the trials.  Could they still have that connection? they could talk about that later ,for now Dean moved to unbutton the straining fabric containing a bulge that looked to be fighting to be free. Dean stopped and went to Cas’s feet and removed the cowboy boots, placing them aside. Crawling up the bed Dean removed Cas’s jeans where they ended up in a pile by the door.

“you know i think the clothing proportion in this room is wrong” said Cas, very seriously.

Dean moved quick to remove his shirt and jeans.

“Better?”

“Better”

Dean moved to kiss Cas again and moved down his body again to see if the same sounds would come out of that wonderful mouth, Dean was not disappointed.


End file.
